2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Hitman)
The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a active Atlantic hurricane season that caused $317.2 billion in damage, With the Andrea forming on January 14 and Tanya dissipating on December 14, the season had a early start and late finish. There were several notable storms in 2019. In September, Jerry caused severe damage in Cuba and Lorenzo caused thousands of fatalities and damage in Central America. In all, 5,687 people were killed, mostly from Hurricane Lorenzo. Lorenzo was also the strongest and costliest, causing $265 billion in damages and having maximum wind speeds of 185 mph (295 km/h). The United States Gulf Coast and Cuba took most of the damage during the season, with all major hurricanes striking these locations. Seasonal Forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several national meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir–Simpson scale) will form during a season, and/or how many tropical cyclones will affect a particular country. These agencies include the Tropical Storm Risk (TSR) Consortium of the University College London, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA),the Olo Storm Meteorological Center (OSMC) and Colorado State University (CSUC). The forecasts include weekly and monthly changes in significant factors that help determine the number of tropical storms, hurricanes,and major hurricanes within a particular year. On average, an Atlantic hurricane season between 1981 and 2010 contained twelve tropical storms, six hurricanes, and two major hurricanes, with an Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) index of between 66 and 103 units. Storms Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:235 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:01/01/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/01/2019 till:17/01/2019 color:TS text:Andrea (TS) from:28/02/2019 till:05/03/2019 color:C1 text:Barry (C1) from:03/05/2019 till:05/05/2019 color:TS text:Chantal (TS) from:25/05/2019 till:27/05/2019 color:TS text:Dorian (TS) from:23/06/2019 till:09/07/2019 color:C4 text:Erin (C4) from:17/07/2019 till:26/07/2019 color:C2 text:Fernand (C2) from:02/08/2019 till:05/08/2019 color:TS text:Gabrielle (TS) from:24/08/2019 till:11/09/2019 color:C3 text:Humberto (C3) from:07/09/2019 till:15/09/2019 color:C1 text:Imelda (C1) barset:break from:14/09/2019 till:08/10/2019 color:C4 text:Jerry (C4) from:17/09/2019 till:20/09/2019 color:TS text:Karen (TS) from:18/09/2019 till:12/10/2019 color:C5 text:Lorenzo (C5) from:20/09/2019 till:28/09/2019 color:C2 text:Melissa (C2) from:23/09/2019 till:08/10/2019 color:C4 text:Nestor (C4) from:26/09/2019 till:29/09/2019 color:TS text:Olga (TS) from:01/10/2019 till:06/10/2019 color:TS text:Pablo (TS) from:07/10/2019 till:17/10/2019 color:C2 text:Quentin (C2) from:12/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 color:C5 text:Rebecca (C5) barset:break from:06/11/2019 till:19/11/2019 color:C3 text:Sebastien (C3) from:08/12/2019 till:14/12/2019 color:C2 text:Tanya (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:01/03/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Andrea ''' On January 12, a low-frontal system with strong winds had the chance to develop into a depression with an area of warm waters. By the 14th, the system developed into a depression. 12 hours later, the system briefly strengthened into a tropical storm named Andrea. With an area of strong wind shear, the system quickly began to die out. The system, named depression 1, became a remnant low. On the 17th, the system completely died out in the open Atlantic after causing no deaths or damage. Remnants of the storm caused winds and storms across the United States the following week. With another early start, the 2019 season, along with the 2018 season, became a line with a few straight seasons with an early start. '''Hurricane Barry On February 26, a low-pressure system was strengthening just north of Colombia. At 12:00 UTC on February 28, The National Hurricane Center classified the system as tropical depression Two. Later that day, Two developed into Tropical Storm Barry. Gaining a bit of strength, Barry's outer bands struck Puerto Rico when Barry was at tropical storm status. After encountering a patch o warm waters, Barry intensified into a low-end Category 1. Puerto Rico was impacted with 75 mph winds. Rains up to 9 inches were recorded and 1 person drowned after he was swept away from a flooded creek. $2 million in damages occurred on the island. Continuing north at 12 mph, Barry was downgraded to a tropical storm on March 3 and became a remnant low on March 4. The following day, Barry completely dissipated after killing 1 and causing $2 million in property damage. Tropical Storm Chantal On May 1st, the National Hurricane Center began to monitor a low pressure system with strong wind shear. By the 3rd, the system was classified as tropical depression Three. By the 4th, Three quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Chantal. With 70 mph winds, Chantal remained over the open Atlantic for 27 hours, before quickly dissipating due to hitting a small stretch of warm waters and high wind shear. In all, Chantal traveled over 250 miles in the open Atlantic, causing no damage and no fatalities over her 51-hour lifespan. Tropical Storm Dorian By the 25th, the National Hurricane Center began monitoring a scatter of lone thunderstorms that had a slim chance of developing into a major storm. Due to low wind shear and it's encounter with a low-pressure system, the thunderstorms developed into tropical depression Four. 16 hours later, Four developed into Tropical Storm Dorian with 40 mph winds. However, the system was expected to die out within 72 hours since the storm was moving into an area of high wind shear. By the 27th, the storm dissipated in the open Atlantic after causing no damage and no fatalities. It would be nearly another month until Erin, which was a Category 4, would form in the Atlantic. Hurricane Erin On June 20, the National Hurricane Center issued a warning that a system that was going to transition off Africa would have a 60% chance of becoming a storm because of warm waters. By the 23rd, the system finally moved off Africa and became depression Five. By the 25th, Five became Tropical Storm Erin. Remaining at the same status for 3 days, Erin underwent rapid intensification, becoming a Category 3 hurricane by June 30. The following day, Erin was upgraded to a Category 4 major hurricane. State of emergencies were declared from Florida all the way to Virginia. After it was evident that Erin would impact the Carolinas, all residents living on the coastline were forced to evacuate. Early on July 2, Erin made landfall in northern South Carolina. Causing an estimated $17 billion and 160 deaths in the Carolinas, Virginia was impacted at low-end Category 2 strength. Due to flooding and the speed of Erin, another $700 million in damages, along 5 deaths. By the 5th, Erin was classified as a extratropical storm. On July 9, Erin dissipated in the very northern part of the Atlantic after causing $17.7 billion (2019 USD) in damages and 165 deaths. Due to the economic losses and amount of deaths, Erin was retired and replaced with Evan ''for the 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season. ''Erin will not be used in another Atlantic hurricane again. Hurricane Fernand On July 14, the National Hurricane Center began to monitor a system that was expected to transform into a depression. By the 17th, the storm became tropical depression Six. By the 19th, Six became Tropical Storm Fernand. On the following day, the 20th, Fernand became a Category 1 with 90 mph. Gaining more strength, Fernand became a high-end Category 2 with 110 mph winds. Impacting Cape Verde at peak strength, Fernand caused an estimated $16 million in damages, while also causing 6 deaths. After exiting Cape Verde, Fernand weakened to a tropical storm due to an area of high wind shear. On the 25th, Fernand became extratropical before dissipating the following day in the open Atlantic after causing an estimated $16 million in damages and 6 deaths. Tropical Storm Gabrielle Slowing moving remnants from Fernand combined with a few thunderstorms and created tropical depression Seven. On August 2. The National Hurricane Center gave an advisory 6 hours later, stating the Seven was expected to become Tropical Storm Gabrielle within 12 hours. 4 hours later, Seven became Tropical Storm Gabrielle. Moving along a straight path just north of South America. It was expected Gabrielle to die out fairly quickly due to high winds shear. By the 4th, Gabrielle became a tropical depression. Gabrielle then became a remnant low on the 5th and then dissipated 6 hours later in the open Atlantic after causing no fatalities and no damage. Like Fernand, slow-moving remnants from Gabrielle helped form Humberto, which would become a Category 3, the first Category 3 of 2019 and the second major hurricane of the year. Hurricane Humberto On August 21, the National Hurricane Center issued an advisory for a system in the Central Atlantic that was expected to strengthen into a tropical storm. On August 24, the system was upgraded to Tropical Depression Eight. By 4:00 PM EST on the 25th, the depression was upgraded to Subtropical Storm Humberto with 40 mph winds. By September 3, the tropical storm strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane. On the 5th, Humberto strengthened further, becoming a Category 3 major hurricane east of Bermuda. Making landfall on the 7th in Bermuda, 19 people were killed, along with $65 million (2019 USD) in damages on the island as a tropical storm, the system weakened further, becoming a remnant low the following day. After slowly tracking in the Atlantic for 3 days, the system dissipated on September 11 after killing 19 and causing $65 million (2019 USD) in damages. Hurricane Imelda On September 3, the NHC began to monitor a tropical wave that moved off of Senegal. After moving West for several days without formation, the NHC decided there were no chances of it forming. On the 7th, the system abruptly formed, becoming a very slow moving Tropical Depression Nine. The depression became stationary north of Venezuela, causing the depression to not strengthen because of water temperatures. By the 9th, the depression became Subtropical Storm Imelda north of Colombia before becoming a Category 1 hurricane. Cooler ocean waters and wind shear began to disorganize Imelda, before the system weakened to a tropical storm and then into a depression on the 14th. The storm then dissipated the next before crossing over Costa Rica and into the Pacific where the system organized once again before striking Mexico as a extratropical system. In all, no one was killed, but $60 million (2019 USD) in damages occurred, mostly after the system dissipated and struck Central America. Hurricane Jerry A tropical wave that organized northwest of Ecuador was expected to become a Pacific major hurricane, but instead tracked into the Atlantic due to a powerful ridge that was stationary to the north of the tropical wave. After moving into the Atlantic basin, the wave became a tropical depression to the southeast of the Gulf of Mexico and the Yucatán Peninsula. The depression rapidly strengthened into a Category 1 Hurricane Jerry as the hurricane approached an area of warm water and very low winds shear. On Jerry's south-southwest approach of Cuba, his intensity was upped to 105-Category 2 winds. After striking Cuba and causing 14 deaths along with $1.2 billion in damages, Jerry approached Florida as a high-end Category 2, with 110 mph winds. Florida governor Ron DeSantis declared a state of emergency as Jerry was expected to strengthen into a Category 3 major hurricane. Jerry rapidly strengthened, becoming a Category 4 hurricane. Jerry made landfall around 2 AM on September 20 north of Estero, Florida at peak strength, which was 150 mph and a pressure reading of 930 mbar. Jerry caused up to 26 inches of rain and hundreds of homes were damaged or destroyed. Jerry began to weaken, but remained as a low-end Category 4 hurricane. During the evening of the 21st, Jerry turned north, weakening to a low-end Category 2 hurricane east of Orlando, Jerry then turned east, weakening even further to a tropical storm, moving east-northeast, Jerry weakened further due to unfavorable conditions into a tropical depression. For the next 2 weeks, Jerry moved north-northeast, causing rain in Newfoundland and even rain in southern Greenland and southern Iceland. After turning and looping multiple times, Jerry's remnants dissipated on October 8 after killing 44 and causing $29.2 billion (2019 USD) in damages. 30 of the deaths occurred in Florida and $28 billion in damages, Due to economic losses and the deaths Jerry caused, Jerry ''was retired and replaced with ''John ''for the 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season. '''Tropical Storm Karen' The NHC began to monitor a tropical wave that moved off of Ghana. It was expected to take a quite a few days to organize since the system was massively small. While to the west of the the Caribbean, the system turned northeast and was classified as Tropical Depression Eleven. The system moved northeast and remained a depression until September 19, when the depression became Tropical Storm Karen. After 12 hours, Karen became disorganized because of wind shear and weakened into a depression. Less than an hour later, the depression became an extratropical cyclone. The NHC believed that Karen's remnants were going to dissipate within 24 hours. The extratropical cyclone then became a remnant low 6 hours later and fully dissipated at 10:00 PM on the 20th. In all, no deaths or damage occurred from Karen. Hurricane Lorenzo On September 9, the NHC began to monitor a system that developed north of Venezuela. After it was forecasted to push into the Pacific and become a hurricane, the system turned north and began to organize over the week after monitoring began. Recon showed depression-like winds and the system was classified as Tropical Depression Twelve. Organization was limited as mild conditions prevented organization. Rapid intensification occurred, with the depression quickly strengthening into a Category 2 Hurricane Lorenzo, with 105 mph winds and a pressure reading of 962 mbar. Hurricane warning were issued for much of the Western Caribbean, Cuba, the Dominican Republic, and Haiti. Lorenzo continued strengthening, becoming a Category 3 major hurricane when Lorenzo made landfall in Jamaica. After causing 24 deaths and $2 billion in damage in Jamaica, Lorenzo continued to strengthen, reaching Category 4 major hurricane status on it's southeast Cuba approach. Right before landfall, recon recorded 150 mph winds and a pressure reading of 918 mbar. While Lorenzo was believed to hit southeast central Cuba, Lorenzo made a sharp right turn, striking the very east corner of Cuba. 43 were killed in Cuba, and $18 billion in damage. Lorenzo reached Category 5 strength as Lorenzo struck the western coast of the West Indies. Recon supported 160 mph winds and a pressure reading of 914 mbar. Lorenzo then made a Category 5 landfall in the Southern Bahamas, causing severe damage. 2 deaths and $1 billion in damage occurred in the West Indies, and 102 were killed in The Bahamas, along with $10 billion in damage. Lorenzo slightly strengthened, having a new pressure reading of 911 mbar. A slight and brief Category 5 landfall occurred in the Florida Keys, making Lorenzo the first Atlantic hurricane to make a Category 5 landfall in the Mainland United States since Sigma of 2018, even though Sigma made landfall in January of 2019. 3 were killed and $1 billion in damage occurred in the Florida Keys. Lorenzo once again began intensification, reaching a new wind speed of 175 mph and a pressure reading of 904 mbar. Lorenzo then began to weaken due to an eyewall replacement cycle. After weakening to a high-end Category 4 hurricane with 155 mph winds and a pressure reading of 917 mbar, Lorenzo began to restrengthen, strengthening back to 175 mph and a lower pressure reading of 900 mbar. After reaching a new strength, Lorenzo continued to strengthen, becoming a 180 mph, 894 mbar Category 5 hurricane. A hurricane warning was issued for Northeastern Mexico, Texas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, and the Florida Panhandle, along with a hurricane watch for the west coast of Florida. Lorenzo then began to weaken, as yet another eyewall replacement cycle occurred nearly an hour before landfall in Louisiana. Like Katrina, but worse, Lorenzo made a major hurricane landfall near New Orleans at 175 mph, 898 mbar pressure reading. Due to high winds, storm surge, heavy rainfall, and flooding, many levees failed in and near New Orleans failed, causing tons of water to pour into the suburbs and Downtown New Orleans from Lake Pontchartrain. The Lake Pontchartrain Causeway was destroyed, killing hundreds who were on the causeway. Flooding up to 35 feet occurred, with the Mercedes Benz Superdome and the Smoothie King Center both facing major flooding. Severe beach erosion occurred in Louisiana, Mississippi, and Western Alabama. At least 2,038 people were confirmed killed in Lorenzo's Gulf Coast landfall, causing an estimated $80 billion in damage. Lorenzo drastically weakened after landfall, weakening to a 110 Category 2 hurricane with a pressure reading of 940 mbar. Weakening continued to occur, with Lorenzo becoming a high-end Tropical Storm, northeast of New Orleans. A turn southeast then began to occur, with another sequence in the Gulf expected. Lorenzo caused rainfall and tropical storm-force winds in the Gulf Coast states, before emerging in the Gulf as a 40 mph tropical storm with a pressure reading of 999 mbar. Tracking south to east, Lorenzo began to strengthen quickly, becoming a 100 mph Category 2 hurricane with a pressure reading of 965 mbar. Perfect conditions for strengthening caused more rapid intensification, with recon confirming Lorenzo once again reached Category 5 strength, with 165 mph winds and a pressure reading of 934 mbar. Lorenzo entered one of the warmest areas of the Gulf of Mexico, where more strengthening occurred, where Lorenzo reached peak intensity, a Category 5 hurricane with 185 mph winds and a pressure reading of 884 mbar. Lorenzo made a peak strength, Category 5 landfall near Everglades City. At least 14 people were killed in Everglades City, with thousands of alligators feared dead after much of the Everglades suffered major damage, mostly from heavy rain, storm surge, and strong winds. Miami saw effects similar to Isaac, which was similar in strength to Lorenzo in September 2018. At least 738 people were killed in Florida, along with another $60 billion in damages.The Northern Bahamas suffered severe wind damage and severe storm surge. Another 34 were killed in the Northern Bahamas, along with $8 billion in damage. Lorenzo sustained it's Category 5 strength as hurricane warnings were issued for the east coast of Florida, along with Georgia and the Carolinas, along with a hurricane watch for Virginia. Lorenzo reached 185 mph winds once again, reaching a pressure reading as low as 888 mbar. Lorenzo made 3 separate Category 5 landfalls in Georgia and the Carolinas. Severe storm surge and beach erosion occurred as Lorenzo began to weaken. As many as 1,993 were killed, along with $80 billion in damage on the East Coast of Florida. On October 6, Lorenzo fell under Category 5 strength for the final time, where, after the first advisory without being a Category 5 since September 27. Winds sustained at 145 mph and a pressure reading of 921 mbar. Drastic weakening then ensued, with one-minute sustained winds at 85 mph and a pressure reading of 982 mbar, the equivalent of a mid-range Category 1 hurricane. More severe inland flooding occurred, with up to $4.8 billion in damage and 38 deaths occurring before Lorenzo weakened into a tropical depression on October 8. In Northeastern Canada, up to $200 million and 3 deaths occurred, mostly from severe rainfall. Lorenzo tracked northeast at up to 60 mph, one of the fastest ever. Depression-like winds were recorded in southern Greenland and Iceland. Lorenzo's remnants fully dissipated about 200 miles southeast of Iceland and about 80 miles northwest of the Faroe Islands on October 12 after killing 4,984 and $265 billion (2019 USD) in damages. Lorenzo ''was retired and replaced with ''Luke ''for the 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season after all of the damage and death ''Lorenzo caused. Lorenzo will not be used in another Atlantic hurricane again. Hurricane Melissa Hurricane Nestor Tropical Storm Olga Tropical Storm Pablo Hurricane Quentin Hurricane Rebecca Hurricane Sebastien Hurricane Tanya Storm Names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This is the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of the name Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. Retirement On April 26, 2020, at the 41st session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Erin, Jerry, Lorenzo, Nestor, and Rebecca ''from its rotating name lists due to the amount of deaths and damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with ''Evan, John, Luke, Noah, and Rosa for the 2025 season. With five names retired, the 2019 season tied the 2005 season for the second most retired names in one season, behind the 2018 season. Season Effects This is a table of all of the storms that have formed during the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their names, duration, peak strength, areas affected, damage, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2019 USD. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons (Hitman)